Transformers: Universe Online
This is for the new show that will debut October 10th on the HUB. That will Take Place after Animated and be inspired by the Michael Bay Films. Characters Autobots * Optimus Prime: Leader of the Autobots. Transforms into a red semi-trailer truck. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like * Arcee: female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. * Bumblebee: Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak * Ratchet: The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. * Bulkhead:Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. * CliffJumper (deceased) * Jazz: Transforms into a sports car simular to the live-action film, He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer * Ironhide: The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a pickup truck similar to the live-action films. * Wheeljack * Sideswipe * Warpath * Red Alert: Another female Autobot that transforms into an ambulance. Her appearance is similar to her Transformers Animated character. As she helps Ratchet * Hotshot * Jolt: * Prowl: Transforms into a police motorcycle. * Rodimus * Jetfire * Sentinel Prime * The Twins ** Skids: ** Mudflap: * Wreckers ** Ultra Magnus ** Springer * Dinobots ** Grimlock: Leader of the Dinobots ** Snarl ** Sludge ** Swoop ** Slag * Aerialbots / Superion ** Silverbolt ** Air Raid ** Fireflight ** Skydive ** Breakaway * Omega Supreme * Primus Decepticons * Megatron: Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar the live action version. He believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him and attempts to utilize the Dark Energon he acquired from his time in space to end these "War Charades" with the Autobots in his favor. During the events of "Darkness Rising", he injects himself with Dark Energon giving himself the power to control the Terrorcons and plans to fire a shard of Dark Energon at Cybertron via a Space Bridge, turning the planets Cybertronian dead into an army of Terrorcons to help him defeat the Autobots and take over the Earth. He succeeds in seeding Cybertron with Dark Energon; however, the Autobots manage to destroy the Space Bridge. Both Optimus and Starscream believe him to have perished in the explosion He might have survived the explosion * Shockwave: * Seekers ** Starscream: Transforms into a silver-gray F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Unlike most of his persona and like Transformers: Energon and the live-action films, Starscream shows respect for his commander, but waits for a chance to kill Megatron and take over leadership of the Decepticons. At the end of "Darkness Rising: Part 5", he tells his fellow Decepticons that Megatron has died in the Space Bridge explosion and ends by saying, "All Hail Starscream". ** Thundercracker ** Skywarp ** Sunstorm ** Ramjet ** Slipstream ** Thrust * Soundwave: Transforms into a blue MQ-9 Reaper-type aircraft. His arms become the wings, resulting in them becoming very thin. During an encounter with Jack, Miko, and Raf, Miko takes his picture and Soundwave responds by taken a picture of the three children before flying off. According to his bio, he can use "deployers" that come out from his chest (one of which looks similar to his old counterpart Ratbat) along with mechanical tentacles ** Lazerbeak ** Rumble ** Frenzy ** Ravage ** Ratbat * Lugnut: Transforms into a Bartini Beriev VVA-14. Like in the Animated sereis, He's very loyal to Megatron * Blackout: Transforms into a blackhawk helicopter simular to the * Barricade * Brawl: Transforms into a heavy tank simular to the live-action film. He acts as Megatron's captain * Breakdown: Blue and bulky. He's big and strong as Bulkhead * Knock Out: * Dead End * Cyclonus * Scorponok * Demolishor * Constructicons - Devastator ** Mixmaster: Leader of the Constructicons, he ** Scrapper ** Overload ** Long Haul ** Rampage ** Hightower * Blitzwing * Swindle * Eradicons: Troops (also known as drones) who serve as foot soldiers for the Decepticons. They transform into purple muscle cars, and spacefighters. * Terrorcons: Megatron's army of the undead. * Trypticon: Alternate mode is that of Megatron's ship, the Nemesis. Others *Unicron (mentoned) Humans * Jackson "Jack" Darby:A 16 year old boy who accidentally encounters Arcee in her motorcycle form and enters into the Transformer War as a strong ally. He is a bit of a reluctant hero and is at first hesitant to get involved in the Autobot's War with the Decepticons. He forms a strong bond with the Autobot Arcee, who acts as his protector. * Miko Nakadai: Miko's last name is Nakadai, but at Comic Con 2010, it said that Miko's last name was Tezuka. 15 year old female Japanese exchange student who seeks to be "in on the action" after seeing Arcee. Miko is very adventureous to the point of being reckless, causing nothing but headaches for Raf, Jack, and the Autobots. Later shows mechnical aptitude. She seems to like Bulkhead, her protector, the best and frequently follows him into dangerous situations * Rafael "Raf" Esquivel: A 12 year old computer whiz who is able to provide Ratchet the technical support for human technical devices that Ratchet cannot develop and uses his technical knowledge to support the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons. Ratchet comes to respect Raf rather than a "fleshy", becoming actual friend who actively support each other in later episodes. He seems to be the only human in the group who understands Bumblebee * D.J. Flinn: a 17 year old african-american who is partnered with Jazz * Jessica Riley: a 16 year old girl who befriended by the Autobots * Peter Thompson: * Special Agent William Fowler:The Autobots' liaison to the outside world who only visits when there are "issues" like that of the Autobots failing to keep their fight with the Decepticons off the radar. Being a government agent he has been injected with a micro-chip tracking device (according to Raf the US government has started a program of injecting their agents with tracking devices, similar to micro-chips used to track pets). He has shown himself to be an accomplised helicopter pilot, even managing to out fly a one of Soundwave's deployer units. Is briefly kidnapped by the Decepticons and interogated by Starscream to learn the location of the Autobot's base, however Fowler does not reveal its location (enduring torture at the hands of Starscream) and is saved by the Autobots with help from their teenaged human allies. Currently he is the Autobots only known adult human ally. * June Darby: Jack's mother who is currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots, however she has encountered Arcee in vehical mode and believes her to be a motorcycle her son had bought with his own money (she allows him to keep the bike with the stipulation that he must wear a helmet). * Zak Scottson: A 12 year old boy who is allied to Megatron and the Decepticons after was always getting beat up everyday, no respect, and havibg a terrible life in the streets. He is the one who fixed Megatron and gave Soundwave a voice. Voice cast * Peter Collen - Optimus Prime * Neil Patrick Harris - Bumblebee * Jeffery Combs - Ratchet * Sumalee Montano - Arcee * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead, Long Haul * Nolan North, Air Raid, Dead End, Rodimus * Andrew Kishino - Jazz * Phil LaMarr - Wheeljack, Thrust * Jeff Bennet - Prowl, Sideswipe, Mixmaster, Ramjet * Brian Bloom - Ironhide, * Troy Baker - Jetfire, Sentinel Prime * J.K. Simmons - Ultra Magnus * Tom Kenny - Skids, Scrapper, Springer, Sunstorm * Grey DeLisle - Red Alert * Liam O'Brien - Air Raid * Michael Dorn - Omega Supreme * Frank Welker - Megatron * Steven Blum - Starscream * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Soundwave * Daran Norris - Knockout * John DiMaggio - Brawl, Sideways * Richard McGonagle - * Jim Cummings - Thundercracker, Demolisher * David Kaye - Lugnut, Barricade * Bumber Robinson - Blitzwing, Rampage, Mudflap * Noah Nelson - Blackout * Corey Burton - Shockwave, Hightower, Skywarp * Adam Baldwin - Breakdown * Jennifer Hale - Slipstream * Fred Tatasciore - Trypticon, Bonecrusher, * Josh Keaton - Jack Darby * Tania Gunadi - Miko Nakadai * Andy Pessoa - Rafael "Raf" Esquivel * Ernie Hudson - Agent William "Bill" Fowler * Markie Post - June Darby * Danielle Judovits - Jessica Rley * James Arnold Taylor - Peter Thompson * Khary Payton - D.J. Flinn * Zachary Gordon - Zak Scottson Category:Transformers series